Breached Would Be A Relevant Term
Synopsis Mig and Maltha sneak onto an omnious ship and find that an unknown leaders plans to drop a large planetary bomb on a planet and must intervene. Plot A large explosion of gas is seen in the middle of the city. Mig (as Diamondhead) explodes out of the building and struggles to grip himself onto the cement earth underneath him. "Ugh, come on Sunder! I've had enough for a whole day," said Diamondhead. He shot diamond spikes at the hole he came out of of and a figure appeared in the smoke, blocking the attack with its bare hands. "Heh heh, Tennyson. You're such a fool," laughed Sunder, as he walked into the sunlight. Diamondhead narrowed his eyes and Maltha come down and landed right on top of Sunder and wrapped up wire around him. "How did I do....dude?" said Maltha. Mig turned back and crossed his arms. "Fine, I guess...for a rookie..." said Mig, acting jealous. Just then a loud sonic wave spread throughout the city. Mig and Maltha ducked down and covered their ears. They spotted sight of a giant alien ship about to lift off into the air. Mig jumped into the air and sprinted at the ship. "Wait up partner!" shouted Maltha, nearing behind Mig. Mig slapped down the gamatrix faceplate and transformed into Spiker and crawled towards the ship. He saw the open entrance beginning to close and jumped into the air right into the cargo bay. Maltha copied Mig and tumbled onto his back. Mig turned back and the door closed right behind the two. The ship shook everywhere and it began rising into the atmosphere. Mig and Maltha began getting thrown everywhere until the ship stopped its hurried lift out and relaxed as it was in space. "Come on, let's look around. There has to be a reason why this ship was on Earth," said Mig. Him and Maltha walked around the ship and saw 3 guards by a door. "We got guards it looks like," said Maltha. "Alright, we got tghe alteration machine locked in place. Let's report to the boss," said a guard. "Let's celebrate when we drop that thing onto Musiclar. Those darn traitors won't know what's coming when their planet gets whipped out of the universe," said another guard. Mig and Maltha overheard everything and saw the guards close the door and lock it. Mig ran out to the door and tried to yank it open but it wouldn't budge. "HELP ME MALTHA," shouted Mig. Maltha ran out and accidentally crossed a hidden laser beam and the alarms sounded. "Maltha, next time stay back," said Mig. Just then holes opened in the roof and they shot out posionous gas and Mig and Maltha struggled to beat open the door. "Ugh, no use. Time for some Humungousaur!" shouted Mig. He slapped down the gamatrix and became Goop instead. "Awww man!!" he shouted. Goop slid under the door and came up and unlocked it for Maltha to come in. Mig turned back and shooshed Maltha. "We have to be quiet. Since you already made the alarms come on.." said Mig. "Right, sir," said Maltha. The two continued down the hallway and a camera was in the hallway, watching Mig and Maltha. "Ahhh, looks like we got some company on here," said a deep voice, watching Mig and Maltha. He narrowed his eyes and smiled deviously. The two kept walking and were talking about the alteration machine they had heard about. "THAT'S why they were on Earth! They must've stole the alteration machine from somewhere in your big city," said Maltha. "Now you get it," said Mig. Just then 4 guards raised up their weapons at Mig and Maltha. "Ummm, hello?" said Mig. The guards blasted them and Mig ducked for cover and tried going alien but the gamatrix wasn't fully charged. Maltha raced out in the open, dodging every blast and knocked all 4 of the guards out. "Come, Mig. I believe the door to the weapon is this way," said Maltha. Mig moaned and walked down to a large door marked 'Private'. He slapped down the gamatrix and became Puncherbot, who he used to smash down the door. Maltha raced in and saw 3 guards blasting him. Maltha quickly took care of them and saw a large, steel box. "Ah ha! Found it sir!" said Maltha. Mig turned back and Maltha pulled it open. He sighed when he saw a large box filled with nothing and Mig looked around the room. Mig saw a large trap door on the floor and motioned Maltha to come to it. "I think we found our big prize," said Mig. He slipped through the door along with Maltha and both stumbled into a large bright room. 17 guards saw them all and raised their weapons at them. Through the camera, the man as seen before looked at them. "Sir, we caught the two stowaways," said a guard. "Hmm, capture them and bring them to high court," said the man. "Yes sir," said the guard. The guard ran out and motioned one guard and the guard nodded back. "Hello, there trespassers," said the guard. Mig looked around and saw that the guards but their weapons aside. "Um, hi," said Mig. The guard smiled and bashed them in the head and they both collapsed, unconscious. Later on, Mig and Maltha both awoke and found themselves hanging with chains attached all the way from the ceiling to their hands inside of a very large room with 8 guards watching over them. "Ummmm, what's going on here? I thought you were 'friends' with us," said Mig. "Hahahahhahahaha!!!!" laughed all the guards. Mig looked at Maltha and nodded at him. Maltha didn't know what he meant and nodded back. "Maltha, get out your chain cutters," whispered Mig. Maltha "OH"ed and wiggled his body to release his weapon. Mig used his shoe and got hold on the chain cutters and pressed a button on them. The weapon opened up and cut down Mig and Maltha and the two landed on the ground and faced their opponets. The man watching them slammed his fists on his chair and demanded them to be 'let out' without any suits. "Right sir," said the guard. The guard ran out and pulled down a switch, opening up the floor beneath Mig and Maltha. The two fell out and started shouting. "MALTHHHHAAAA!!! Get out your SPACESUITS!" shouted Mig. "I HAVE NO FREE SPACESUITS, SIR!" shouted Maltha. The two continued to fall and a bright orange flash was seen. Juggerknot appeared and stretched out his string arms to attach them to the open tile of the ship. Juggerknot then wrapped up Maltha with ropes and basically made himself a "trampoline" and blasted Maltha up into the ship. Juggerknot's elastic strips followed Maltha up into the ship and conjoined together as Mig turned back. "GET THEM NOW!" demanded the man watching. The guards all overheard his rage and ran at Mig and Maltha. Mig looked over and saw the alteration machine (a giant machine) blinking and beeping near the staircase going up to another room. "Maltha, get that!" shouted Mig, pointing at it. Maltha nodded and ran at it, while also blasting the guards. Mig distracted them and they all ran at Mig. Maltha blasted his large coil wires around the machine and pulled it over. Just then the ship's engine blew up and the ship began turning and falling towards the planet Musiclar. The alteration machine tipped over and rolled out of control around the ship. Mig and Maltha got thrown back at the wall as the ship turned over on its side. The machine stopped, laying on the side wall of the ship and was counting down from "5, 4, 3". Mig and Maltha both ran and the machine exploded with a massive sonic wave and fire. Nitrowing, holding Maltha, came zooming out of the ship. "How did I do, partner?" asked Nitrowing, mocking Maltha. The two landed on the planet and were greeted with welcome and pleasure. Mig waved at them and was blocking Maltha form view. "You saved us ALL!!" shouted the aliens. "Thank you, it's what I do," said Mig waving. In space, in the ship's big destruction mess, a small bright light came blasting from the ship. It appeared to be a space pod and inside was the man, who was watching Mig and Maltha in his ship, steering toward Earth. His face expression angry and vengeful. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Villains *Sunder (beginning only) *Jackel Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Spiker *Goop (first appearance, accidental; selected alien was Humungousaur) *Puncherbot (first re-appearance; brief) *Juggerknot *Nitrowing (brief) Trivia *Jackel and sunder debut. *Goop debuts. *Puncherbot re-appears. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7